Hogwarts University
by LovelyMina
Summary: Mungkin ini terdengar klise tapi hanya inilah yang ku punya 'cinta dan takdir lah yang mengantarkan mereka hingga sejauh ini 'for Dramione . sorry bad summary ku kira .
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : J . K . Rowling

pairing : Draco & Hermione

Rating : T

'maaf jika Gaje dan ini muggle world serta bahasa nya ngga sesuai sama EYD dan yang lain nya '

Hogwarts University

Hogwarts adalah sebuah universitas di inggris yang mampu menyamai oxford dan London university serta harvad . Hogwarts sebuah universitas yang mata kejurusan nya bermacam – macam ada jurusan bahasa , komunikasi , ekonomi ,kedokteran , seni dan sebagainya kampus Hogwarts pun juga bagus sekali memiliki perpustakaan yang cukup luas , tempat parker yang luas , taman yang asri dan cafetariat yang bersih dan teratur .

kini beralih ke sebuah rumah 2 tingkat bercat kuning netral , rumah tersebut tampak asri dengan adanya pekarangan bunga beraneka ragam di halaman dan teras rumah tersebut ,rumah tersebut milik keluarga Granger yang terdiri dari 4 orang , William dan Jean Granger sebagai orang tua , Hermione dan Alex (adik Hermione) , William dan Jean Granger adalah dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama , Hermione salah satu mahasiswa di Hogwarts university yang mengambil jurusan hubungan internasional dan Alex yang masuk ke sekolah king raven school (setara sma ) .

jam weker di kamar Hermione berdering nyaring menandakan pukul 5 pagi , Hermione bangun mengusap matanya dengan pusing dan segera mengambil handuk dan mandi , selesai ritual bersih –bersih badan ,ia memakai baju biru muda berlengan panjang dengan di padukan celana bahan hitam dan ia turun ke bawah rumah nya masih sangat sepi maklum masih pagi ibunya sedang mandi terdengar dari dalam kamar nya suara shower .mengucur deras , Hermione memasak air panas membuat tea .

ibu Hermione selesai mandi segera membantu anak nya menyiapkan sarapan hari ini sambil mengunyah sarapan ia memeratikan jadwal nya hari ini sebagai jurusan hubungan internasional Hermione sedikit sibuk mempelajari berbagai bahasa internasional dan yang kini mulai umum di kalangan seperti bahasa jepang dan Korean

"kau pergi sekarang , apa hari ini jadwalmu padat mione ?" Tanya ibunya

"tidak mum , aku hari ini hanya 4 jam pelajaran , 2 di pagi hari dan nanti sehabis makan siang ada lagi " ujar Hermione selesai makan sarapan nya

"kau mau di antar atau bareng dengan Alex ?" Tanya dad nya , Hermione melirik Alex yang memakai seragam sekolah walau baju di masukan ke dalam celana nya tapi dasi Alex tak rapih sekali di pandang

"benarkan dasi mu Alex dan dad aku pergi sendiri saja " kata Hermione sambil mengambil tas selempangan berwarna hijau milik nya di sana hanya ada kotak pensil , 3 buku catatan , 1 agenda sehari – hari nya , dompet serta hp dan flashdish yang memuat semua tugas miliknya di sana

ia berangkat pakaian bebas jika sudah kuliah Hermione masih terbilang rapih dan sopan jika di lihat baju lengan panjang di padukan dengan celana bahan hitam , sepatu kets kanvas berwarna coklat dan rambut coklat agak kepirangan sepunggung milik nya ia gerai rapih tak ada yang salah dengan penampilan nya kan ? .

Hermione berangkat dengan berjalan kaki ini masih pagi baru jam 6 dan guru – guru kadang juga pernah terlambat bukan memang pada dasarnya Hermione anak yang rajin , beda dengan Alex yang masih senang menunda pr atau tugas yang di berikan oleh gurunya , kesamaan Alex dan Hermione itu mereka sama – sama berotak cerdas dan mereka juga keras kepala jika emosi mereka sedang di luar kesadaran mereka sendiri .

Hermione berjalan kaki dari rumah nya menuju halte bus , tak seberapa lama ia menunggu bus , bus sudah datang dan ia naik menuju 2 halte selanjutnya dan ia turun lalu mulai melangkah menuju sekolah nya ia bertemu teman akrab nya yaitu Luna yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran Luna suka sekali hewan dan ia ingin menjadi dokter hewan "kau sibuk Luna hari ini ?" Tanya Hermione "tidak telalu banyak mione , kau tau sendiri dokter di tuntut untuk kesembuhan pasien nya salah sedikit fatal akibatnya " ujar Luna , Hermione mengangguk sekolah masih terlalu sepi dan ia memutuskan untuk bersama Luna duduk membahas pelajaran walau berbeda tapi Hermione mengerti seluk beluk untuk menjadi dokter keyataan tersebut membuat teman – teman Hermione bingung kenapa Hermione tidak menjadi dokter saja dengan pengetahuan ia yang begitu banyak nya .

maka Hermione duduk bersama Luna di bangku taman yang sejuk hingga tiba teman – teman mereka mulai banyak berdatangan "hay " sapa seseorang pria berambut hitam berantakan seperti nya itu memang khas nya "Harry " ujar Hermione senang , Luna tersenyum polos saja melihat nya "ku lihat kalian berdua saja ayo kita ke cafetariat ssebentar , ini masih terlalu pagi dan kelas pertama pun biasanya masuk jam 7 , kita hangat diri dulu di sini dingin " ujar Harry , ya itu teman dekat Hermione Harry potter mereka sudah berteman baik sejak smp sampai sekarang Harry masuk ke jurusan komunikasi bersama sahabat mereka satu lagi ron weasley .

ternyata di cafetariat sudah ada beberapa anak duduk di sana menghangatkan diri sebab semalam hujan besar hampir mengakibatkan banjir dan di cafetariat banyak yang sedang minum coffe sejenis nya sambil bercanda atau bergosip ada adik ron Ginny weasley sedang bergosip ria bersama lavender brown dan cho chang , ada pula Theodore nott , seamus finningah , ron weasley , Blaise zabini minum sesuatu yang hangat sambil main kartu uno milik Blaise , Vincent crabbe dan greygory goyle makan banyak roti si duo rakus sedang makan.

Harry menarik lengan Hermione dan Luna untuk memesan sesuatu kepada penjual di sana "kau mau apa lun dan kau apa mione ?" Tanya Harry "aku coffe susu saja" ujar Luna "mione kau mau apa?" Tanya Harry lagi "cappuccino latte saja" selesai mengambil pesanan mereka minum di satu meja mengobrol hingga ada suara mengintrupsi mereka ada Dean Thomas dan Draco Malfoy ikut bergabung "kalau hubungan internasional maksud nya mau jadi apa sih?" Tanya Dean masih saja tak mengerti (emang dasarnya lola ups , keceplosan ) "hubungan internasional itu bisa berkerja di kementrian lagi pula ia yang mengurus segala hubungan kerja sama Negara ini dengan Negara lain Dean "cerocos Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas "itu benar , mereka yang menangani segala urusan menyangkut kerja saja atas Negara " tambah Draco walau Draco bukan hubungan internasional tapi ia sama dengan Harry ekonomi ia ingin meneruskan perusahaan milik keluarga besar Malfoy nya tersebut yaitu Malfoy corporation , Hermione berdiri Harry heran

"aku duluan aku ada kelas pertama dan itu di mulai 15 belas menit lagi " ujar Hermione

"nanti makan siang ku jemput mione " ujar Draco , Hermione mengangguk tanpa menoleh

"apa kalian berpacaran sekarang ?" selidik Harry dengan menyipitkan matanya

"kenapa memangnya kau cemburu potter ?" Tanya Draco

"jadi kalian beneran pacaran ?" Tanya Dean tak percaya

"apa salah nya makan bersama teman sendiri ?" kata Luna

"itu benar , kami ini teman dengan Hermione pun , jadi makan bareng pun tak ada masalah " kata Draco tenang

"dasar , Draco selalu licik " kata Dean mengecilkan suaranya

"selalu saja bisa berkilah " bisik Harry , Dean mengangguk"aku punya firasat sobat kita yang satu ini menyembunyikan sesuatu " kata Dean "kita akan menyelidiki nya " ujar Harry lalu mereka berdua ber-tos ria membuat Draco menyipitkan mata merasakan sesuatu dan Luna seperti biasa dengan mata bulat menerawang nya

"apa yang kalian bicarakan ?" Tanya Draco "itu bukan urusan mu Drake " jawab Harry , Dean mengangguk setuju "jadi sekarang kita main urusan nih " bantai Draco "tidak , kami Cuma berdiskusi mengenai wanita ya sudah kau ini sensitive sekali sih ini masih pagi mas boy aku mau cari Neville dulu " kata Harry bangun bersama Dean "kau juga mau mencari Neville ?" Tanya Draco pada Dean "aku mencari padma Patil " ucap Dean lalu pergi mencari pacar berdarah india yang begitu eksotis miliknya tersebut .

setelah mereka berdua pergi Luna mengeluarkan bukunya Draco ingat ia punya pr dari guru privat nya ia bangkit "lun aku harus pergi , guru privat ku memberi pr dan aku belum mengerjakan nya " ucap Draco Luna mengangguk dan Draco langsung saja ngibrit menuju perpustakaan mencari buku mengenai pajak .

di kelas HI (hubungan internasional) Hermione dengan tekun menuliskan apa yang di bicarakan oleh guru nya tersebut . saat makan siang tiba Draco masuk ke dalam perpustakaan ia mencari Hermione dan ketemu , Hermione sedang sibuk mencatat buku.

"Hermione " panggil Draco langsung saja duduk di bangku sebelah Hermione membuat gadis berambut coklat tersebut terlonjak kaget

"demi apapun Draco , itu tidak lucu kau mengagetkan ku " kata Hermione

"ayo pergi , bereskan semua buku tebal ini " kata Draco menutup buku tebal di depan Hermione ,

"memang mau pergi ke mana Draco ?" Tanya Hermione heran sambil memasukan kembali semua buku perpustakaan tersebut ke rak nya semula .

"kau lupa mione , kita makan siang bersama kan , dan sekarang jam nya makan siang ayo " ujar Draco langsung saja menarik Hermione menuju cafetariat yang sudah penuh "hey aku tau ini jam makan siang tapi kau tak perlu sampai menyeretku Draco " ucap Hermione "okay maaf mione tapi sudah lama kita tidak makan berdua saja " ucap Draco sedikit menggoda "dasar , memang kita pacaran gitu sampai kau berkata makan berdua saja " ucap Hermione , mereka makan Draco memakai salad buah dan Hermione sandwich daging milik nya , hp milik Hermione bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk , ia merogoh hp nya di kantung celananya .

Mione ,tolong jemput Alex sekarang , tadi mum mendapat telefon dari gurunya Alex tak sengaja makan anggur kau tau sendiri ia alergi buah itu cepat jemput dia mione , aku dan ayah mu sedang menangani pasien gawat darurat

Mum

Baca Hermione "Draco apa kau bawa motor ?" tanya Hermione "kau tau kebiasaan ku mione kenapa , kau mau pergi ?" tanya Draco "antar aku ke sekolah Alex , alergi Alex kambuh lagi " kata Hermione khawatir , Draco dengan sigap menarik Hermione menuju parkiran menaiki motor sport milik Draco yang berwarna putih dan mereka segera melesat menuju sekolahan Alex .

"thanks Draco , kau harus ke kampus lagi ¸kau ada jam sekarang " kata Hermione mengingatkan "tapi kau bagaimana ?" Tanya Draco heran "tenang saja ,Alex tadi membawa mobil , kami tinggal pulang aku yang menyetir " ucap Hermione , Draco melesat pulang dan Hermione bergegas menuju kelas IX ipa 2 dan menemukan Alex tangan nya sudah mengeluarkan bintik merah .

"bilang pada guru nya Alex kambuh lagi alergi nya , dan ia harus pulang , trims "ujar Hermione pada salah seorang murid teman sekelas Alex , di mobil Alex sudah mulai menggigil badan nya mulai bintik – bintik merah , Hermione mengobrak – abrik laci mobil tersebut dan menemukan apa yang ia cari ,segera ia lempar ke jok belakang

"aw , apa ini ?" Tanya Alex sambil memegang kepala belakang nya yang terkena obat dan tanpa melihat nama obat tersebut "itu salap alergi mu cepat pakai , di rumah kau segera minum obat nya ,"ujar Hermione segera tancap gas menuju rumah mereka .sampai di rumah Alex segera masuk mengambil air putih di kulkas dan Hermione mengambil obat di kotak obat milik keluarga mereka "cepat minum " ujar Hermione menaruh obat tersebut di meja makan ,

Alex minum obat sambil bergerutu saja "apa yang kau pikirkan sih Alex , kau tau sendiri kau alergi anggur tapi kenapa kau makan anggur ? " Tanya Hermione heran "teman kelas ku membawa pai rasanya anggur , ku kira itu rasa anggur Cuma dari pemanis buatan mione ¸tapi ternyata " ujar Alex terpotong ucapan nya "tapi ternyata itu dari anggur asli , seharus nya kau bilang ke seluruh teman mu kau itu alergi nama nya anggur " ujar Hermione lagi

"mau di taruh ke mana muka ku mione ¸hampir seluruh teman kelas ku penyuka anggur , apa yang harus ku katakan kepada mereka ?" Tanya Alex sedikit frustasi

"bilang saja kau alergi , penyakit tersebut siapa sih yang mau , tak ada yang ingin alergi apalagi sesuatu yang membuat mu alergi adalah kesukaan mu siapa yang tau" jelas mione

, Alex memeluk Hermione dengan sayang

"makasih mione kau kakak terbaik ,akan ku beri tau mereka seperti katamu dan pasti mereka akan mengerti dan kenapa kau bisa menjemputku bersama Draco , padahal biasanya Harry atau Oliver yang suka mengantarmu ?" Tanya Alex heran

"tadi saat mum sms kepadaku aku sedang makan siang di café dan di sana hanya ada Draco Harry atau oliver sedang ada urusan masing – masing " jelas Hermione

"bilang saja kau sedang kencan makan siang berdua saja dengan Draco kalau seperti itu aku mengerti ko " ujar Alex dengan seringai nya dan 'BLETAK' Alex mengusap kepalanya yang habis di jitak oleh Hermione

"jaga ucapan mu , aku dan Draco hanya berteman tak lebih lagi pula setauku , keluarga Malfoy menikah kan anak mereka dengan ajang perjodohan " ujar Hermione

"kau tau sekali mione ,mungkin Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy akan kesengsem dengan calon istri Draco jika itu dirimu " goda Alex muka Hermione kembali memerah dan kini di sertai

"jaga ucapan mu Alex jangan asal berbicara " kata Hermione

"hey aku tak asal berbicara itu fakta asal kau tau setiap Draco berkunjung ke mari ia selalu menatap mu dengan intens nya "bantah Alex

"kau ini pengamat orang apa jangan – jangan kau suka Draco , astaga Alex apa mungkin kau seorang gay ? " Tanya Hermione di besar – besarkan "enak saja aku masih , normal aku masih suka lawan jenis camkan itu " ucap Alex

"jika kau normal , kau bilang kau suka lawan jenis kan ¸ kalau begitu nanti jika keluarga kita menerima perjodohan keluarga lain nya kau mau di jodohkan oleh pansy Parkinson kalau begitu ?" Tanya Hermione , Alex bungkam saja mata membelalak dan muka nya pucat seketika

"aku akan melakukan apapun asal jangan sampai menikah atau berpacaran dengan dia " ratap Alex sembah sujud kepada Hermione "kau itu kenapa tak mau dengan pansy sih , ia kaya agak pinter dikit sih " kata Hermione menimbang – nimbang

"Kau Mau Nanti Anak ku seperti anjing PUG , mione kau tega sekali " ujar Alex dengan histeris

"mungkin satu – dua anjing pug tak bermasalah asal dia tau tata krama " kata Hermione lalu tawa mereka meledak mengingat ucapan terakhir Alex tadi , alergi Alex tak dapat gampang hilang , walau merah – merah di sekujur tubuhnya sudah hilang namun suhu tubuhnya serta sedikit gatal – gatal , malam nya Jean dan William Granger baru pulang saat jam 8 malam itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasan mereka pulang jam segitu .

**Bagaimana menurut kalian fic ini , jika mau di lanjutkan tolong di review ya ?**

**A. Evans **


	2. Chapter 2

Hay , saya kembali lagi dengan fict ini ^_^

makasih buat celestial Ruqiem yang udah bersedia meng - review fict ini

makasih banget ya , ya , ya ^_^

Pairing : Hermione & Draco

Genre : Romance

Disclamer : J K Rowling

maaf ya jika ada typo dan sebagainya ^_^ harap maklumin aja

* * *

Hogwarts university

Di ruang keluarga ada Alex yang sedang bermain dengan laptop nya , Hermione yang sedang membaca buku cerita kesukaan nya dan William yang sedang menonton tv , Jean Granger masuk ke dalam mambawa sebuah surat "itu surat dari siapa ?" Tanya William " dari kepala rumah sakit yang ada di new York " ujar Jean "untuk apa mereka mengirimi surat ?" Tanya William heran sambil membaca surat tersebut ,

Jean duduk di samping suaminya "pihak rumah sakit di sana tau kita sudah berpengalaman dalam bidang kita dan mereka kekurangan personil sebagai dokter di sana " ujar Jean "jadi intinya ?" Tanya Alex heran , Hermione hanya bungkam saja "mereka meminta kita mengabdi di sana paling tidak selama setahun " ucap Jean dengan berat hati ,muka Alex tertekuk dan begitu pula Hermione matanya begitu sendu

"aku tau ini berat , tapi ini kan juga misi kemanusiaan sayang " ucap nya sambil mengelus rambut Alex , bagi Hermione inggris banyak kenangan mereka selama di sini , banyak yang ia lalui di sini , mulai dari rasa pertemanan , musuhan hingga frist love ada di sini semua nya dan ia terlalu sedih untuk meninggalkan inggris yang berarti meninggalkan semua sahabat yang ia miliki

"jadinya bagaimana ?" Tanya Alex memandang mum nya "kami akan pergi ke new York minggu depan dan di sana kami akan berdiskusi mengenai praktek di sana " ucap ibunya penuh rasa sayang ,Alex dan Hermione sama –sama mengangguk , walau bagaimana pun mereka mengerti susah nya menjadi seorang dokter

"kalian naik ke atas , sudah malam dan besok kalian sekolah " ujar ibu mereka tersebut . Hermione bangun pagi seperti biasa , mukan nya begitu datar ada kantung mata kecil di mata hazel milik nya ,

Alex walau cuek dengan kepergian tersebut ia tau apa yang di pikirkan oleh sang kakak

"tenang saja mione , semua akan kembali dengan semesti nya dan kau kan tau Draco tak mungkin tenang jika tak ada kau di sisinya " ucap Alex yang langsung di timpukin buku oleh Hermione yang sedang ia bawa saat itu

"apa sih , kenapa selalu Draco yang kau sangkut paut kan , seperti Draco suka kepadaku saja " ujar Hermione sebal sambil mengembungkan pipi nya "ia memang suka kepadamu " ucap Alex dengan tenang nya

"jangan bicara lagi Alex William Granger atau kau rasakan akibatnya "kata Hermione "memang akibatnya apa ?" Tanya Alex "kau menantangku lihat saja nanti " ucap Hermione dengan senyuman evil nya , di meja makan saat sarapan sambil makan mereka berbicara temasuk Hermione

"mum apa aunt sisilian (ibu pansy )masih membuka pendaftaran ?" Tanya Hermione , ibunya mengangguk heran

"mum , Alex curhat kepadaku semalam , dan ia bilang , Alex suka dengan pansy mum " ucap Hermione di ikuti semburan jus Alex dan suara batuk ayah mereka yang sedang minum karna tersedak

"aku tidak berbicara seperti itu " ujar Alex dengan tatapan ngerinya

", untuk apa aku bohong , ia bilang 'pansy ku yang cantik , my little princess , my beauty lady ' " kata Hermione

"akan kami diskusikan dulu mione dan Alex bersabarlah " ujar mum nya di sambut pelototan Alex kepada seluruhnya , sebelum Alex meledak Hermione menyambar tas miliknya dan berlari menuju kampus nya ,

di luar rumah "MIONE" teriakan nyaring Alex sampai terdengar ke luar rumah , Hermione berjalan menuju kampus nya sambil tertawa dengan gelinya sampai di kampus nya ia berjalan sambil melihat jadwal nya hari ini , hingga hp nya berdering , ia mengambil hp nya dan ada sms dari parvatil Patil teman satu jurusan nya

Mione

Kemarin jam terakhir kau kemana ? , kata professor . victoria ia tak bisa datang hari ini dan tak ada guru pengganti jadi kita anak HI libur dulu Cuma sehari kok

Parvatil

Hermione membalas sms nya dengan cepat dan Hermione menggerutu tak jelas "jadi aku hari ini tak ada kelas , untuk apa datang " gerutu Hermione tak jelas , Hermione menuju cafetariat dan memesan segelas cappuccino latte sesukaan nya , sambil makan ia membuka twitter milik nya , ia belum membuka twitter nya selama 1 setengah bulan bayangkan , ia mulai membaca twitter

Sebenar nya ia mau nge twet lagi tapi ada telfon masuk dan itu dari guru sma nya yaitu professor McGonaggal , muka Hermione berseri – seri seperti memenangkan hadiah yang ia idam – idamkan , apalagi ia di minta oleh mantan gurunya untuk mengajarkan anak sma , mata pelajaran nya yaitu kimia.

Hermione menuju sekolahan Alex di sana ia menuju ruang guru "kau datang tepat waktu miss .Granger " ujar professor mcgonaggal "tapi saya tak menggunakan baju yang resmi " ujar Hermione , professor nya memandang dari atas hingga bawah tubuh Hermione

"sebenarnya bisa terbilang rapih untuk mengajar 1 kelas ini saja " ujar nya , Hermione jelas rapih ia memakai celana bahan coklat , sepatu kanvas putih , baju lengan panjang berwarna softcoklat serta rambutnya di kuncir satu memperlihatkan leher putih nya , professor nya memeberikan buku pegangan milik nya kepada Hermione

"ini mereka bab 11 tentang molekul dan atom " ujar nya "professor , di kelas mana saya mengajar nya ?" Tanya Hermione

"di kelas XII ipa - 1 " ujar nya . Hermione masuk ke dalam sebuah kelas semua terperanga melihat Hermione yang datang ke kelas mereka untuk mengajar

"selamat pagi semua nya saya di sini menggantikan professor mcgonaggal untuk mengajar pelajaran kimia sementara , ada yang mau bertanya ?" Tanya Hermione seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam

"kenapa kau mengajar di sini , setauku kau harusnya hari ini kuliah miss " ujar nya

"biar ku tebak , kau adik nya Daphne grenggras ?" Tanya Hermione , Astoria mengangguk

"dosen ku ada urusan 1 hari ini jadi aku tak masuk kuliah " ujar Hermione

"kuliah di mana ?" Tanya seorang cowok bernama colin

"di Hogwarts University " jawab Hermione mantap

"ambil jurusan apa ?" Tanya seorang gadis memakai kaca mata bulat adik nya Neville longbottom ,kate

"hubungan internasional " kata Hermione

"sudah punya pacar ?" Tanya fred weasley di sambut 'wowowow' koor seluruh anak di kelas , Hermione menggeleng

"nama twitter ?" "email " "pin bb" "aku tak menggunakan bb dan sekarang kita mulai belajar okay "kata Hermione dengan nada final ,

lalu di kelas itu mulai belajar , Hermione kelimpungan membawa banyak lembaran kertas di sana dan untungnya ada seseorang yang membantu nya "hay Granger , kenapa kau ada di sini ?" Tanya cedric diggory (kakak kelas Hermione sekarang sudah tingkat praktek perguruan ) ,

cedric diggory mengambil jurusan pendidikan "menggantikan professor mcgonaggal " ujar Hermione suaranya kecil sekal hampir tak dapat terdengar "ayo kita makan di café " ujar cedric , mereka berdua makan di sebuah café cedric sibuk dengan bukunya sendiri dan Hermione juga dengan hp nya yang kini sedang sibuk main email bersama draco (ehm )

MalfoyDLM

Ko ngga ada di kampus kamu ke mana ?

MioneHG

Lagi gantiin guru di high school

MalfoyDLM

Sekolah mana ?

MioneHG

St . Catherina high school

MalfoyDLM

Nanti pulang sms aja , aku jemput gimana ?

MioneHG

Kamu ngga sibuk apa ?

MalfoyDLM

Tenang aja lagi

MioneHG

Ya udah nanti aku sms , bye

Selesai itu ia bersama cedric masuk ke ruang lab bahasa , mereka mulai kembali mengajar .

saat pulang sekolah Hermione menunggu Draco di depan gerbang sekolah lamanya sendiri hingga cedric lewat membawa mobil avanza milik nya

"ayo bareng saja Granger , sudah mendung " ujar cedric

"tidak terimakasih , aku menunggu seseorang " ujar Hermione dan tepat pada saat tersebut datanglah Draco dengan motor sport putih milik nya

"eh , ada kau diggory , ini " ujar Draco menyodorkan jaket putih milik Draco , Hermione menggunakan nya dan Hermione duduk di belakang Draco

"kami duluan diggory " ujar Draco di sambut tatapan Hermione , diggory mengangguk 'sepertinya aku kalah telak ' pikir nya ngga jelas absur bisa di bilang sih . weekend kali ini Hermione sedang berada di kamar nya ia sedang sibuk berkutat di buku catatan nya hingga hp nya bergetar ada sms

Hay mione , ayo kita jalan sama yang lain nya , jangan terlalu sibuk belajar ini weekend kamu tau kan ?

Draco

'Draco sms seperti itu , seperti dunia mau runtuh saja ' pikir Hermione segera membalas nya sekitar 10 menit Hermione menutup buku catatan nya ia mengambil hp dan dompet nya segera pergi ke sebuah mall .

di sana ia menuju restoran cepat saji di sana ia melihat ada Draco , Harry , Blaise , Luna dan Daphne

"hay guys " sapa Hermione

"hi" jawab yang lain nya

"kamu lama sekali mione " ujar Draco saat Hermione duduk di samping Luna "bersyukurlah kau aku sudah mau datang " ujar Hermione sedikit ketus "kita di sini buat refreshing bukan buat berantem terus " ujar Daphne

"dia mulai duluan " ujar Hermione "kau juga sih lama " bantah Draco

"mereka memang seperti itu , dari pertama berkenalan hingga sekarang ngga pernah beres ya " ujar Blaise , Harry mengangguk

"itu memang sifat alami mereka , jika tidak seperti itu bukan namanya Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy " imbuh Harry

"karna dengan berkomunikasi seperti itu mereka jadi saling mengerti satu sama lain " ujar Luna , Blaise , Harry serta Daphne mengangguk setuju sedang kini Hermione bungkam ia lebih memilih bermain hp nya sendiri , begitu juga dengan Draco yang sibuk dengan 'acara tv' .

mereka kini berjalan menentukan tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi selanjutnya "departemen store saja , ada yang ingin ku beli " ajak daphen , Luna dan Hermione mengangguk "kalau begitu kami tunggu di bioskop nya saja bye " ujar Harry , Blaise dan Draco mengangguk .

kini sudah menjelang malam tepat nya jam 7 malam mereka selesai menonton film 'the simestris ' yang di karang oleh selena davinson . mereka sampai di parkiran Luna di ajak pulang oleh Blaise , Daphne dengan Harry jadilah Draco dengan Hermione

"kau gunakan ini " ujar Draco pada Hermione memberi jaket kulit milik Draco , Hermione mengangguk lalu memakai nya , mereka sampai di depan rumah Hermione , ada William Granger yang sedang duduk di pekarangan rumah mereka memanggil mereka masuk

"masuk lah Draco " ujarnya . di ruang tamu dan Draco mengobrol seru

"jadi kau ambil jurusan komunikasi , memang kau akan menjadi penerus Malfoy cooperation " ujar William Granger , Hermione turun lagi ke bawah dan tertawa geli melihat Draco sedang mengobrol serius dengan ayah nya Alex langsung saja berbisik di telinga Hermione

"seperti acara eksekusi , pertemuan khusus antara calon menantu dan calon mertua " bisik Alex di telinga Hermione , Hermione melonjak karna kaget dan langsung 'BRAK' Alex jatuh ke lantai di akibatkan oleh Hermione yang memukul punggung adik nya dengan keras

"jangan kasar mione " ujar Jean Granger "tapi mum , Alex mulai duluan " ujar Hermione tak mau mengalah "terserah kalian saja , dan Alex kapan kau ingin bertemu dengan pansy ?" Tanya ibu nya di sambut dengan tawa Hermione .

Draco pulang ke rumah dengan sedikit kikuk karna habis di tanyai oleh mr. Granger .

* * *

sekian dulu ya dari author yang satu ini , mohon maaf (sambil bungkuk - bungkuk )

bila ada typo dan sebagainya .

review ? boleh kah minta review ya

LovelyMina ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts university

Hay , saya kembali lagi dengan fict ini ^_^

makasih buat yang udah bersedia meng - review fict ini

makasih banget ya , ya , ya ^_^

Pairing : Hermione & Draco

Genre : Romance

Disclamer : J K Rowling

maaf ya jika ada typo dan sebagainya ^_^ harap maklumin aja

* * *

Esok nya di kampus sambil menenteng jaket kulit milik Draco Hermione mencari pemuda tersebut yang ternyata sedang asyik bermain catur bersama seamus finnengah

"hay Draco , seamus " sapa Hermione

"hay Hermione " balas seamus

"ah , hay mione ada apa ?" Tanya Draco

"hanya ingin mengembalikan jaket milik mu semalam , tertinggal di rumahku " kata Hermione pipi nya merona merah , mr dan mrs. Granger pulang dari California membawa kabar buruk

"kami tau tapi ini tuntutan kerja mione " ujar ibunya

"bagaimana dengan kuliah ku ?" Tanya Hermione

"kemungkinan besar kau akan bersekolah di brown university dan Alex di high school di daerah sana " ujar dad nya

"tak bisakah di tunda , setidak nya hingga aku selesai skripsi saja please , ujian ku sudah dekat tinggal ikut turun langsung mencoba perkerjaan nya dad mum " kata Hermione di sambut setujuan Alex

"akan kami konfirmasi dear , ini adalah misi kehidupan di sana " kata ibunya dengan nada lembut , Hermione membuka email nya dengan Draco

MalfoyDLM

Hey kau kenapa , apa ada masalah ?

MioneHG

Kau tau dari mana aku ada masalah

MalfoyDLM

Itu kebiasan mu mione selalu membuka email tapi memintaku untuk duluan

MioneHG

Bayangkan saja jika aku pindah ke Australia sebentar lagi bagaimana kau di sini ?

MalfoyDLM

Kau takkan pergi aku jamin itu mione

MioneHG

Kau percaya diri sekali aku takkan pergi

MalfoyDLM

Karna aku yang akan mencegah kepergian mu

Hermione termenung melihat email balasan dari Draco jawaban yang ia tak duga – duga malah keluar dari mulut teman cowok nya tersebut 'apa mungkin ia memiliki perasaan itu ' batin Hermione bergejolak tak karuan

"hey sist , kau kenapa ?" Tanya Alex tapi Hermione masih saja mematung tak karuan akhir nya karna tak sabar Alex mengambil handphone kakak nya saja dan ia terpekik kaget melihat isi nya tepat di akhir balasan Draco tadi

"jangan bilang kalian memang berpacaran " ujar Alex histeris tak karuan

"tidak kami tidak pacaran dan Alex itu privasi kau mengerti " jawab Hermione

"terserahlah apa katamu tapi yang pasti ini menandakan ia tak ingin kau jauh dari dirinya , lihat saja sist cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan jatuh cinta dengan Draco siapa sih yang tak menyukai Draco , ia pria tampan , putih , sang cassanova ¸kaya , pintar , matanya tajam badai ¸rambut pirang nya yang menutupi dahi nya , wajah nya runcing dan terlebih lagi ia akrab dengan mu " kata Alex

"tapi banyak anak cowok yang dekat dengan ku " balas Hermione

"memang siapa saja ?" Tanya Alex menantang

"ada ron , seamus , Dean , Blaise , Theo , cedric , Oliver dan Harry "ujar Hermione mantap

"kau lupa , ron sudah memiliki lavender , Dean dengan padma , Blaise dengan Luna , Harry Daphne , Theo dengan parvatil , seamus dengan anak jurusan HI lain nya tapi aku tak tau soal cedric maupun Oliver okay " jawab Alex histeris sekali kedengaran nya

"kau berlebihan Alex , dan sebaik nya kau keluar sana aku mau tidur " ucap Hermione .

* * *

pagi harinya Hermione tak keluar dari kamar nya membuat Jean Granger meminta Alex untuk membangunkan kakak nya tersebut yang dimana sangat jarang – jarang bangun kesiangan , Alex membuka pintu kamarnya melihat Hermione menutupi seluruh badan nya dengan selimut ia menarik selimut tersebut dan foila terdengar seruan dari Hermione sendiri

"kau lancang sekali ¸ Alex aku hari ini tak mau kuliah dulu " ujar Hermione membuat Alex harus membekap mulut kakak nya terlebih dahulu , lalu memegang dahi Hermione

"aku mengerti kenapa kau tak mau kuliah dulu mione , badan mu amat panas dan ku yakini kau pusing dengan muka pucat seperti itu " ujar Alex "bisa kau hentikan ocehan tidak jelas mu Alex" gumam Hermione tapi sayang nya masih bisa terdenggar oleh Alex

" bagaimana jika ku panggilkan dokter , kau harus minum obat oh , tidak panggil Draco , ia kan adalah obat paling mujarab untuk mu " kata Alex di sambut

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU ALEX WILLIAM GRANGER " teriak Hermione sambil melempar buku – buku yang ada di dekat nya membuat Alex menjerit sakit karna tanpa sadar yang mengenai kepalanya adalah buku 'seribu satu cara menghadapi adik nakal ' yang tebal nya jangan kau Tanya .

Draco heran tak melihat Hermione sejak pagi di kampus biasanya di manapun tempat di kampus Draco pasti bisa menemukan si gadis ikal jenius Hermione Granger tapi ini tidak Draco berpapasan dengan Luna

"Luna apa kau tau di mana Hermione ?" Tanya Draco

"mencari pacarmu rupanya " ujar Luna lalu terkikik sedikit Draco menyeringit heran

"aku dan Hermione hanyalah teman tak lebih "ujar Draco

"okay sory Draco , tapi hari ini Hermione tak masuk kuliah hari ini " ujar Luna

"memang ia kenapa ?" Tanya Draco raut wajah nya sudah mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Hermione

"tenang saja tak usah panic seperti itu , Alex bilang kepadaku Hermione hanya demam biasa dan sedikit pusing " ujar Luna

"oh , ok Luna aku duluan bye " kata Draco , Luna mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah , Draco duduk di bangku taman ia email Hermione

MalfoyDLM

Kenapa kau tak kuliah ?

MioneHG

Aku sedang sakit di rumah

MalfoyDLM

Okay , aku tau kau sakit tapi kenapa kau tak bilang kepadaku ?

MioneHG

Itu bukan urusan mu kan Draco Malfoy ?

Balasan email Hermione membuat ia tak berkutik dengan jawaban Hermione . di rumah Hermione sebal dan merasa bersalah kepada Draco 'harusnya aku tidak membalas perkataan seperti itu , Draco pasti marah besar ' rutuk Hermione dalam hatinya lalu ada sms dari Draco .

Jika kau sudah sembuh , mala mini temui aku di café tempat biasa kita bertemu jangan paksakan dirimu .

Draco

Hermione membalas sms tersebut .

malam nya ia memakai mantel merah marun milik nya dan berangkat menuju café , ia berdiri di depan café tersebut café tempat biasa ia habiskan waktu hanya untuk bertemu dan berseda gurau bersama Draco Malfoy sendiri café yang penuh dengan kenangan , ia menarik nafas nya dan masuk menemukan Draco sudah duduk manis dengan mantel hijau zambrut milik nya sendiri sedang menyesap kopi , Hermione duduk di hadapan Draco sedikit cangguh sebenar nya dan merasa takut

"pesanlah dulu " ujar Draco sedikit dingin walapun sebenar nya Draco cangguh banget saat ini (deg – degan ) , Hermione memesan cappuccino seperti biasanya selesai minum Draco mengajak Hermione ke taman yang kini banyak lampion nya di sana Draco berbicara

"aku tak ada maksud apapun untuk bilang ini kepadamu , aku hanya merasa " Draco menarik nafas nya

"maukah kau menjadi pacar ku karna aku merasa kini aku sedang jatuh cinta kepadamu ?" Tanya Draco tanpa basa – basi membuat Hermione terpaku lalu memeluk Draco dengan erat nya

"walaupun kau pergi ke new York kita masih bisa berhubungan mione " ujar Draco pelan di sambut anggukan Hermione dengan bersemangat

"dari mana kau mendapat kebenarian mengungkapkan perasaan mu kepadaku ?" Tanya Hermione Draco mulai bercerita tentang kejadian tadi siang saat di café .

Draco sedang makan siang di café Knight ' s , ada Alex yang saat itu juga baru masuk dan mereka makan sambil mengobrol bersama Alex menceritakan tentang kepindahan mereka yang sebentar lagi saat , Alex menceritakan betapa ia sangat merestui kakak satu – satunya dengan Draco membuat Draco terperanga , Draco merasa inilah saat yang tepat kapan lagi coba mengutarakan perasaan hatinya jika Hermione mau ke new York sebentar lagi .

Hermione melepaskan pelukan nya dari Draco dan angkat bicara

"aku tak pernah mengira jika semua ucapan Alex itu benar " kata Hermione

"ucapan Alex mengenai apa ?" tanya Draco penasaran sambil mencium pipi milik pacar baru dan pertaman nya (para readers syok banget )

"Mengenai kita , Alex bilang bahwa kita saling mencitai dan sering berbicara kita akan berpacaran " ujar Hermione

"ternyata keyataan kan kita kini berpacaran " ujar Draco mempersempit jarak di antara mereka , di malam penuh salju di salah satu taman di inggris ada sepasang kekasih yang baru saja merasakan manis nya jatuh cinta.

Esok hari nya Draco jadi sering menjemput Hermione dengan motor sport milik nya sendiri hingga tibalah hari Hermione pergi sekeluarga untuk misi kemanusiaan di new York , Draco mengantar Hermione di bandara

"apa kau mau menunggu ku di sini di tempat yang sama selama kita kenal satu sama lain " ujar Hermione , Draco mengangguk dan memeluk Hermione dengan erat

"jika aku kembali ke inggris dan kau sudah menikah atau bertunangan jangan harap aku akan mengingatmu lagi drake " ujar Hermione kembali memeluk Draco dengan setetes air mata ke luar dari manic hazel indah milik nya lalu Alex berbicara 4 mata dengan Draco mengenai Hermione

"jika kau mencampakan kakak ku , kau akan tau akibat nya Malfoy ingat itu jangan pernah buat kakak ku menangis walau Cuma sekali " kata Alex tegas , Draco mengangguk

"perjanjian antar lelaki ¸jika kau mengingkari nya kau akan tau akbibat dari perbuatan mu " bisik Alex tajam , lalu keluarga Granger pergi pergi menuju new York untuk misi kemanusiaan .

* * *

Hay para pembaca sekalian maaf baru bisa update saya ada ujian belum lagi ada try out dan semacam nya

makasih yang udah bersedia baca fict ini , mohon maaf ya jika ada typo dan sebagainya

Thank's

LovelyMina ^_^


End file.
